Operations in Artie waters put large demands on crew and equipment due to the harsh climate. Large icebergs that are adrift in open waters, or multi-year ice ridges of substantial mass and stiffness that are drifting with the surface ice, could pose threats to moored floating installations. This makes it necessary to be able to disconnect and move the installations out of danger on short notice, and to be able to re-connect in an effective manner.